As a conventional one of such contact pin, there is provided the contact pin, for example, shown in FIGS. 18 and 19 (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. SHO 60-109272). A contact 1 corresponding to such "contact pin" is formed of a sheet of metal plate by bending the same, and a pair of contact pieces 2 and 3 are formed to the contact 1. As shown in FIG. 19, a rod-like pin terminal 4 is inserted between both the contact pieces 2 and 3 and an electrical connection is established through the contact of the pin terminal 4 to the contact pieces 2 and 3.
In more detail, one 2 of the contact pieces is formed with a slit portion 2a and the other one 3 thereof is formed with a cut-stand portion 3a. The rod-like pin terminal 4 contacts respective corner portions 2b and 3b of these slit portion 2a and theut-stand portion 3a to thereby establish the electrical conduction therebetween.
However, in such conventional structure of the distance L is not made short so much.
Furthermore, when the positional relationship between the pin terminal 4 and the contact pieces 2 and 3 at a portion at which such contact 1 is arranged, a is shifted, the pin terminal 4 cannot contact exactly to the corner portions 2b and 3b of the contact pieces 2 and 3, which may result in the lowering of the electrical conduction performance.
Then, the present invention has an object to provide a contact pin and an electric connector having advantage in location space and ensuring the electrical conduction performance.